DeLUSiON
by L.V.Owl
Summary: I remember when my life was normal.When all I had to worry about was acne, boys or a killer math test.Now everything has changed. Now I'm fighting for my life! Against demons and psycho wizards! Remind me to kill whoever gave me the train ticket to hell..
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time I believed in fairy tales. That every story had a happy ending, no matter how bad things would seem. That a fearless hero will rescue the damned and slay whatever beast plagued them. But now I know better. Now I know that sometimes there isn't anyone to save you. Sometimes things don't always go as we planned and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Nothing but pray and hope for the best, which most of the time, could be better.

The people who are murdered and killed in accidents every day, certainly you wont tell me that their ending was 'happy'? Whether or not you're killed, your end will inevitably be death. Death marks the end of life, the end of hope, the end of feeling, and the end of everything as we know it.


	2. Truthful Lies

Chapter One: Truthful Lies

Screaming. Always growing louder. Always the same voice-rasping and incomprehensible. It didn't sound human. Screeching at the top of their lungs-who ever _they_ are. That's all I hear. People around me try to speak but either they can't talk or I just can't hear. They look concerned for me. They want to help, to comfort me. But it doesn't work in the slightest bit; all their efforts are in vain. They're all strangers. I can't trust them. And I don't want to.

The tortured howling dies away. That's when I realize I was the one screaming. Why? Why are my clothes torn? Whose blood am I covered in?! It wasn't mine. What happened? Where are my-?

Then it hits me.

The images come flooding into my mind. The twisted bodies, the horrified expressions, the rivers of blood that didn't stop. I knew why I had been screaming-my parents were dead. They'd been murdered. And I had been there to witness it.

The neighbors had called the police when they heard my shouts. Police. So that's who these people were... It makes no difference, they wont believe me if I _did_ cooperate with them. Even _I_ barely believe myself. It's all too much to take in. I cant except it as truth. I keep thinking as long as I deny it, I'll wake up from this horrific nightmare and everything will be OK.

But I don't wake up.

A blond woman, a police officer, gives me a small smile then in a firm tone of voice asks me something. I don't know what she's saying. My head spins. I can hear the blood pounding in my ears. My gaze becomes unfocused, everything is a blur. The world around me falls into darkness. I slip out of consciousness.

I wake with a throbbing headache. I'm in a white room. As I look around I notice it's a hospital. I'm the only patient. A nearby nurse sees me awake, she comes over to my bedside and asks how I feel. I don't respond and she frowns, grabs a chart and leaves the room. My mind's a blank; and I prefer it that way, devoid of all memories, of all emotion.

A doctor enters the room; he looks nice but I know it's all an act. He sits on the edge of the bed and tells me something. I ignore him. He checks my pulse and my temperature then nods at the door. A police officer enters; not the friendly blond lady but a stern looking man. They talk for a bit, glancing over at me every few minutes. The doctor seems upset at what the officer is saying. He sighs and walks over to me. With a forced smile he assures me that everything will be okay.

How can it be? _Everything_ is gone.

I'm taken to another room where I'm interrogated or at least they try to interrogate me. They act concerned and ask what happened back at the house. I stare at the wall. The police get impatient and try the 'bad cop' approach. They get no response from me. This goes on for about two hours, I'm not entirely sure. Minutes seem like ages now.

The wall didn't change from the time the cross-examination began till when they gave up. They left me alone in the room then some time later another nurse came and escorted me to a different ward. This room had a bed and a very small window high up in the wall. I doubt a person could fit through it and even if someone could I don't think they'd be able to reach it.

I read the nurse's name tag; Sandra. She told me to get some rest and locked the door behind her. The lights turned off causing me to jump. I made my way over to the bed and sat down. I sighed knowing that my sleep would be plagued with nightmares.

I was right.

They make it impossible for me to ignore them now. "Who murdered your parents? Did you see them?"

I didn't answer. They wouldn't believe me anyway…

They get in my face, blocking my view of the wall, forcing me to look at them.

"Answer me! DID YOU SEE THEM?!"

"Reapers…demons in the night…" I said barely above a whisper.

He exchanged glances with another officer, surprised I had spoken and even more so by what I had said. "She's delirious… Don't you want to catch the scum that killed your parents? Tell me who did it!"

I didn't change my story. I didn't know who they were…but I knew they couldn't be human. No one could do such a horrible thing…

"Stop lying! Tell me who did this?!" the man yelled holding up a picture from the murder scene.

I froze; my eyes transfixed on the picture. It took me back to that moment, when they died… It was too much. They had gone too far. I sprang up from my chair and lunged at the picture screaming like a banshee. The startled officer drew back in surprise as I clawed at him like mad. People rushed in and held me back. I felt a prick of pain in my arm. Looking down I realized I had been injected with something. My muscles turned to rubber and I collapsed into one of the doctors. They brought me back to the room with the bed. This time they restrained me as a precaution in case I were to lash out again.

I was left alone in the room…just as I was in the world…alone.

All I did was tell the truth…


	3. Run for your sanity!

AN: Sorry it's taken a LONG while to find out where I want to take this. You might recognize some of this if you read the 2nd chapter before I took it down, it's been revised and such so I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine (plot excluded)

* * *

Chapter Two

After that incident I didn't talk to anyone. But that didn't stop them of course; now they hammered me nonstop with questions. I never answered, I knew better now. I'd no clue how long I'd been there, I only left my room for meals and when the police wanted to question me. I assumed it had been a few months though I had no way of knowing for sure.

A cop was yelling at me; I ignored him. I stared at the large mirror he had his back to but I knew there were people behind it watching me. C'mon I'd seen cop shows on TV before. None of their tricks would work on me. And they were getting pissed because of it, as well as other things - I'd already made five escape attempts, once I actually got outside. The cop slammed his fist on the table. I jumped then mentally cursed myself for it. He sighed angrily and left the room. That's pretty much how every interrogation had gone. I remained staring at the mirror, waiting for someone to bring me back to my room. A minute or so later a nurse peeked her head in. "Someone else is coming to see you," she said. After I didn't respond, she left. I didn't care.

I looked at my reflection. Was that really me? I looked awful; I noted observing my sullen appearance. My hair was a dull color and hung limp around my face. My eyes seemed dead, emotionless almost and had dark rings around them. This place was killing me, I thought. I was going to go insane if I stayed here. I looked at my mirror image, trying to think of a way out. Then, suddenly, I got an idea. It was crazy, way too risky. I'd never work…

I was going for it.

The door opened partly. "One at a time," the nurse said to who ever. I didn't turn my head but I saw someone enter. They came into view and sat in front of me. A man, mid thirties, shabby clothes, warm smile. About time the 'good cop' showed up. Too bad I wasn't willing to cooperate. He spoke in a gentle voice, "Hello, Aria, my name -" He was cut off as I promptly flipped the table over on him. He let out a yelp as he fell to the floor, table pinning him to the ground. I picked up my chair and hurled it at the mirror. It shattered completely, revealing the shocked faces behind it. They quickly abandoned the small room when I crossed over to it, stepping on the table and man in the process. I must have looked mad! Maybe I was! I frantically pressed buttons on the control panel. The door unlocked. Before dashing out I grabbed a shard of glass and carefully put it in my slipper (might come in handy later). I flung open the door and ran. Security and nurses already were coming. I didn't look back. I had not a clue where I was going; I just hoped I'd lose them.

I slowed when I came upon a recreation room. Panting heavily, I glanced around, searching for an exit. There were two glass doors aside from the one I had come through, both had two guards stationed at them; they hadn't been alerted of my escape. The patients weren't bothered by my presence, after all they were loony. They kept about their business; watching the wall mounted TV, doing puzzles, taking medicine.

I got an idea.

I looked back; they were getting closer. I ran over to an old man who was dropping white tablets into his water. I grabbed the package from him, it was Alka-Seltzer; I ripped it open as he cried out in protest. With two tablets in my hand I ran to the middle of the room and started screaming like mad. I waved my arms, flipped over puzzle containing tables, and upon seeing a remote, clicked off the TV. The patients didn't like that too much I can tell you. They went bonkers; yelling, fighting, ect. I grinned. This was the commotion I needed.

I heard the doors fly open, the cops and guards rushed in. I was second priority now. They began trying to calm people one at a time, starting with the ones in danger of hurting themselves. I popped the tablets into my mouth and let them start to fizz. I dropped to the ground and went rigid. The foam from the Alka-Seltzer poured from my mouth and as a guard came to my side, I began flailing my arms about. He called for backup and almost immediately, a stretcher and two nurses appeared. They lifted me up onto it and wheeled me out of the room, far away from the cops. One nurse lifted my eyelid and shined a light in my eye; I wasn't sure what I should do so I rolled my eyes around in their sockets, hoping that'd scare her. She clicked off the light and turned to the other nurse. "I'm taking her to ER; alert Doctor Keller'." and the other nurse sped away.

Now that it was just me and her I figured I could get away. "I-I can't b-breath!" I said. She looked at me eyes wide, "Its ok, just hang on." She said, obviously thinking that is wasn't going to be ok. "Stop." I told her. She didn't. "I-I cant, we have to get you to-" A swift kick to the stomach shut her up. No time for pleasantries- this was an escape! I jumped down from the stretcher and spat out the rest of the foam. "Told you to stop," I said to her, wiping my mouth and made a dash down the hall.

I read signs as I went; after about a few minutes I reached an elevator. There was a sign above the buttons: IN CASE OF FIRE, USE STAIRS! Good idea, I think. And to my luck there happened to be a 'pull in case of fire' box a little ways down the hall from it. I pulled it and alarms rang, red lights flashed and the tiny sprinklers over head went off. I casually pushed the down button on the elevator as people rushed out of rooms, patients and nurses alike. No one seemed to take notice of me.

_Ding. _

I stepped inside and pushed the button labeled 'Lobby'. Just before the doors closed I saw three frantic looking people, one of them was the cop I flipped the table on. He caught sight of me and yelled, "There!" and they sprinted towards the elevator. I smiled and mockingly waved to them as the doors shut inches away from their fingers. I swayed back and forth to the calming music. I checked my non-existent watch and grinned. That's as far as I was going to go celebration wise; I've gotten farther before and hadn't succeeded. I'll count my chickens _after_ they're deep fried and on the table! _Ding. _The doors opened and I peeked my head out—total chaos.

Perfect.

I dashed out without much notice. The three cops weren't in sight either, thank God. I ran as far from the building as possible only stopping when I had about five blocks distance from me and the horror hospital. I ducked in an alley to catch my breath and figure out what my next move was. I leaned against the brick wall and slowly slid down till I was sitting on the wet ground. Ok, so I was out of that hellhole, now what? I had nowhere to go. My friends must think I'm a nutcase by now and home would be the first place they'll look…

"Damn!" I said hitting the trash can next to me; it fell with a loud crash.

I looked around to see if anyone heard; no one was around. I sighed. Home was my only bet, I'd have to beat them there and leave before they arrived. Where I'd go from there, I had no clue, but I think I'd be better off there than running around the streets in hospital pajamas!

So it was decided, my destination was home, or at least what was left of it. I kept to the shadows, cutting across backyards, keeping my ears alert for any sirens. I nearly died when I saw a brigade of fire trucks rush by; I almost forgot about setting off the fire alarm back at the hospital. I watched them go, just to make sure they didn't turn around to capture me. Just a _little_ paranoid.

I made it to my backyard soon after; it was poorly kept, grass overgrown, pool covered in a green film, garden wilted. A memory came floating to my mind; my mum used to sing to the flowers when she watered them, she told me that they grow better if they're happy. I shut my eyes tight fighting back tears, an odd pain arouse I my chest. Is this what they call heartache? I took a deep breath and walked up the stone path to the kitchen door. It was locked but we always kept a spare key under a flowerpot.

The house was quiet; it was eerie. To think, just a few months ago we were happy as can be and now… I walked into the dining room, this was where it happened. It was like that moment was frozen, time didn't really effect this room at all. Bloodstains were on the once white carpet, chairs were turned over, hell, even our untouched dinner plates were still on the table. A chill ran up my spine. I quickly left the room and crossed the living room. I ducked under the yellow caution tape at the bottom of the stairs and started up them slowly. I looked in all the rooms, not much was out of place except for in my parents' room. The cops turned it upside down looking for any reason someone would want to kill them. Papers were scattered across the bed, drawers opened, they even searched mum's purse! Her makeup, keys, credit cards and other personal belongings were strewn about.

A rage started to bubble within me. How dare they disrupt our home! As far as I thought, this room was sacred. It was all I had left of my parents and they didn't even have the decency to- Then I see mum's driver's license. My anger dies immediately. I take in her features, her smile- it's the last time I'll see it. I hurriedly put it down and snatch a picture from a table; it shows all three of us, all safe, happy, unaware that our future was going to be violently ripped to shreds. I carefully removed it from its frame and pocketed it. I looked up to find myself face to face with, well, myself. 'God, I look more horrid close up…' I think looking into my mum's dresser mirror. I straightened up and went into the bathroom; a nice shower would do me some good. Could I risk it? Just a quick one…

I locked the door behind me, not sure why, it wasn't like some one would walk in on me. Thankfully the water hadn't been turned off yet. I turned it on full blast, soon after rose above the shower curtain. I quickly stepped out of the pajamas given to me by the hospital. The hot water felt great against my skin, washing away my worries. At one point it seemed like everything was normal, that any minute mum would bang on the door to let me know I've been in too long and dad would be making his famous chocolate chip pancakes and I'd be off to school…but I knew that wasn't true. I'd do anything to make it real. I pushed such thoughts away from my mind; I needed to think clearly. I can't outrun the cops if I'm all scatterbrained. I looked up to the skylight; it was beginning to fog over. I sighed and turned off the shower. It dripped a few times then stopped. I stepped out and quickly dried myself off.

I wiped off the mirror and took in my reflection. I looked a bit better, more alive but that could've been due to breaking out of an insane asylum. I froze. Something was wrong. A bad feeling in my gut, I slowly walked to the door and pressed my ear against it.

Silence.

Then more silence. I was about to pull away when then I heard a whisper, below a whisper really. I had to concentrate harder to hear the voice again.

"…patience…any minute now…"

More whispers- inaudible. I gulped, my heart stopped. I backed away slowly. I turned on the sink trying make them think I wasn't on to them. Howd they get here so fast? It had only been twenty minutes or so. They couldn't have searched the whole hospital!

I forced myself to think. First things first, I'm not fighting anyone naked. For lack of clothes, I reluctantly put on the hospital pajamas. I was dizzy. I realized I had been hyperventilating. I had to admit, this situation seemed pretty hopeless. I turned off the sink and waited for a response. Nothing. I turned the shower back on, hoping they won't become suspicious. I stepped onto the toilet then stopped. I grabbed the hunk of glass lying in my slipper and held it between my teeth. I got onto the sink and balance myself. Once ready I carefully maneuvered one of my legs on the towel rack across from me. Grabbing the skylight's long chain, which opened and closed it, I moved the rest of my body onto the towel rack. I wrapped the chain around my wrist, praying it would hold my weight. I pull up and shakily climbed up to the skylight. I tried bracing myself by keeping my feet on the walls but it didn't make too much difference. The pane of glass lifted easily but I couldn't hold its weight with one hand (my other was still holding the chain). I dropped it to the floor hoping they wouldn't hear it over the shower. I got a bit higher so my head and shoulders were in the skylight's cove. I saw I couldn't ft through the flap so my only choice was to break the outer glass.

I gathered my strength and began hitting it with forceful blows. I gritted my teeth in frustration causing the piece of glass to cut the side of my mouth. I flinched but the pain only spurred me along. My blood smeared on the skylight window as a kept pounding it with my fist. C'mon already damn it! Finally it cracked, just a bit though. Excited, I hit it harder until it gave way and buckled. I wasn't ready to be showered with shards of glass but, undaunted I pulled myself up and through the hole. I was scraped up a bit but that was the least of my worries now.

'Now what?'


	4. There's Only One Blind Mouse and its Hea

Chapter Three: There's Only One Blind Mouse and its Heading Straight for a Trap.

The sky was a clear blue without any clouds obscuring it. The birds were singing without a care in the world. The cops were in my house, probably armed and ready to haul me back to the nut house. And I was on the roof like an idiot without a plan.

I've had my fair share of blond moments but this one takes the cake! I was just standing there admiring the view while they no doubt were about to rush out and shoot me down. What the hell do I do?! No way I was going to give up after I got this far! I glanced around waiting for an opportunity to present itself. Nothing. Ok, no matter what my next course of action was, it didn't involve me trying to signal for a helicopter. I had to get my ass down. I could survive a straight drop but not without getting hurt. I couldn't afford a leg injury if I had to outrun the cops.

I ran to the back of the roof and looked at my backyard. The pool caught my eye. It was about six feet from the house, I doubted I could make the jump but my options were limited. I heard scrambling coming from the skylight. No time to debate! I jumped.

For a moment I was flying then I was falling and wished I hadn't jumped. I almost thought I was going to make it when I fell a bit short of the pool and came crashing onto the hard cement. I landed on my side; my lower half took the brunt force of the fall. I went to scream in pain but the rest of me toppled into the algae infested pool. I swallowed a mouthful of water. Panic overtook me. I momentarily forget how to swim and thrashed about. The pain cleared my thoughts and I headed towards the murky surface. I broke it and gasped for air, forgetting about the cops and my objective of not getting caught. I winced as I kicked my feet, swimming to the edge. I pulled myself up and laid there. My right leg was killing me, blood seeped through my pant leg where my knee was, I was sure I had broken a few toes too. Maybe they can get me to a- No!

I mustered an unseen force and stood. The van. It was in the driveway, wasn't it? I didn't recall seeing it but it was the only thing I could think of. I ran limping heavily towards the front of the house.

The van was there. Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked! _Click. _It opened. I almost cheered. I hopped in and locked the door. I remembered seeing mum's keys on her bed. Damn I should have got them! I needed to pry open the panel under the wheel. Only then I realized I had dropped the piece of glass. It would've been perfect. I looked around the van for something to use when it hit me. Mum always kept a wrench under the seat 'in case of an emergency'. Back then I wasn't sure what emergency she was talking about but this one sure fit fine! I reached under and pulled it out and started hammering at it. It broke and I ripped it away, exposing wires. Glancing in the rearview I could see people in the backyard. Shit! Now I'd like to think I was a bad ass and hotwired cars all the time but my only source of knowledge came from movies and this one tutorial I found via the internet.

Red. I knew that was first. I connected the two wires and the dashboard lit up. I smiled. Okay, now I had to put one on the two red ones… but which? I glanced back again. I could see them coming! One of them was the cop from before! Wait, where was his squad car? I shook my head, no time. I grabbed a wire, praying to who ever would listen that it would be the right one.

_VROOM! _

The engine roared and the van lurched backwards into the side of the house. Shit, I never checked if it was in gear. I heard a shout of surprise from behind me. I had nearly run over a red headed man. No time for anything! I put it in drive and stepped on the pedal. Tires screeched as I sped off. I wretched the wheel to one side trying to turn and narrowly missed hitting a parked car. A stream of red light shot by the window and I screamed.

"Are the sons of bitches trying to taze me?!" I yelled and accelerated down the street.

I saw another red flash. I looked in the rear view. The three were in the street, one's arm outstretched another seemed to be scolding him. What in the- I turned my attention back to the road.

"Shit!"

I braked. The 'nice cop' was standing in front of the van. I only barely missed him. He held his hands up in an attempt to calm me. 'How in the hell did he get there so fast?!'

"Get out of my way!" I screamed, hoping he'd rather let me get away than get flattened. I honked at him.

He said something but the pounding in my ears drowned it out. "Move or I'll run you over!" I lied and revved the engine trying to show I was serious.

I couldn't make out a gun on him but I was sure he had one ready to whip out if I got out of hand. I _was_ crazy after all. He moved towards the van and I popped it in reverse. It squealed and backed up. Too late I looked behind me and realized the two other cops were bringing up the rear. I turned in my seat and just as I thought I was going to hit them. They disappeared. I braked. Did they go under the van? In confusion I turned back around but I found the two I _hit_ standing beside the nice cop, unharmed.

"What the f…"

This is where I got freaked out! I reversed my ass out of there and swung the van around so that it was facing away from them. I switched gears and sped off. After I was certain they weren't going to run after me (yeah right), I headed towards a shopping center. I didn't know what those guys were but now I was pretty sure they weren't cops. Maybe they sent those monsters that killed- I couldn't think of that now. I needed to find a safe place. I sat in the van, parked in the lot outside the stores. I didn't think they'd attack in public though I had no way of knowing for sure.

I suddenly became aware of the pain in my legs again. I winced and laid my head back.

"What's happened to me? I busted out of the loony bin, outran the cops, and resisted arrest…" I picked my head up and said almost jokingly, "I'm a hardened criminal."

Sirens behind me. Now alert, I turned around, afraid. They were heading to my house no doubt, they hadn't found me. In no time, the description of my parents van would be everywhere. The thought of going on foot again wasn't very appealing but if I didn't lose the van now, I'd be caught for sure. First thing was first, I needed to blend in and hospital pajamas didn't fit the bill.

I went into the mall, getting looks from many people. I found the nearest clothing store, one the wasn't too expensive, not because I intended on buying anything but the lesser stores had less security. I went over to a rack and at random picked a bunch of clothes then went into a changing room, slipping past the woman near the rooms.

I slipped my clothes off and got into a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top. After I re-pocketed my picture, I mixed my clothes in with the other things I picked out and opened the changing door. I walked by the woman and handed her the pile of clothes as she looked at me, "I changed my mind." I said and began walking away.

"Wait, where's your number?" she asked suspicious. The number corresponded to however many clothes you took in with you.

"I left it in the room." I lied and kept walking.

"Hey, wait." She said agitated. "Miss! Come back!"

I sped up and after a security guard, tall and intimidating, came towards me. I dashed. It hurt like hell but I kept running. I hoped I'd lose him in the crowd but this guy had it out for me. He was like a freaking terminator, locked on target and set to kill! Running by a shoe store I decided to take advantage of it, I reached out and grabbed one, they only put one of each pair out to display so I had to quickly grab another. I ended up with one men's sneaker and a sandal. I wasn't complaining.

I came upon a crowded 'up' escalator and butted my way through. I glanced back to find the terminator coming up right behind me. I ran quickly into the forbidden zone, the ladies restroom. I doubted it'd stop him from coming in but I was hoping he wouldn't see me duck in. A few people were in there, one washing her hands and another changing her baby on the fold down diaper station. I went into a stall and locked the door. I sighed and sat on the edge of the toilet, pants up thank you very much.

Both shoes were lefts and it happened to be my right foot which, to my own diagnosis, had broken toes. I put the sandal on my left foot with little protest. I saved the sneaker for my right foot because it seemed roomier and I wouldn't have to cram my toes into it. I undid the laces and opened it as wide as it'd stretch and held my breath. I squeezed my foot in, wincing and gritting my teeth through the pain. I didn't bother tying the laces and tucked them in. I sighed as the last pair of heels clicked out of the room. 'Alright, now if I head towards the food court-'

_Crack! _

The sound resounded off the pink tiled walls. My breath caught in my throat.

_Crack!_

Having heard it again, it sounded like a firecracker went off. I didn't move. I waited. Maybe I was paranoid. Maybe it was just a pipe that burst…

Footsteps.

'There was no way my luck was this bad!'

I scooted back on the toilet and pulled my legs up onto the edge so they couldn't see me, not that it made a difference. A shadow approached, feet just outside the stall. My heart pounded. The person knocked. Were they playing with me? Maybe if I didn't answer they'd go away…

"Aria?"

Again I didn't answer for the possibility that they'd give up.

"We're not going to hurt you, Aria." said the voice again. It was the 'nice cop' from before.

The lock on the stall slid out of place with a click. How'd he-? Without thinking, I dropped to the floor and shuffled under to the next stall. I had chosen one near the end and now regretted it. They must've caught on because someone opened the stall I was in but I was already moving to the next. Not wanting to press my luck further with hide and seek, I darted out and ran towards the exit but a man was blocking my way. He was tall with dark skin and had a stick in his hand.

"Don't be frightened." He said in a heavily accented voice.

I backed away, keeping an eye on him and one on the other in the mirror. I was cornered between the sinks and the hand dryers. This was the second time today I was trapped in a bathroom. Accidentally, I hit a silver button on the dryer causing it to jerk to life and spew out warm air. I glanced at it and something came over me, like back at the interrogation room. I placed my hand on it and focused on the warm air. It sputtered then a gust of scorching hot air rushed out at the two men. I was half in shock but not like the pair, they screamed and covered their faces. I took this opportunity and made a break for it. I breezed past them and out the door.

"Arthur!" one shouted behind me then I noticed the red head I almost hit standing next to me.

I jumped sideways trying to avoid his grasp. Pain rippled up my leg and I fell over. He lunged and seized me around my middle. I was in so much pain and just utterly exhausted, I barely fought him. Only two things were going through my mind: What did they want from me? And what the hell did I do to that dryer?!

* * *

AN: Hello? Is there anybody out there?


	5. The End!

Chapter Four: The End!

The red head they called Arthur had a firm but gentle hold on me. He kept trying to calm me down and reassured me 'they meant no harm' but I didn't want to believe him. With the little energy I had I kicked and scratched at him as his friends came over, both red in the face from the hot air. I managed to elbow the one holding me in the gut; he let out an 'oomph' and bent forward slightly.

"Aria, please." implored the nice cop as he grabbed my wrists, trying to protect Arthur from my battering.

I leaned forward and bit him and he yanked his hands away looking slightly surprised. I lashed out trying to kick him in the groin but was too slow. He backed up a good distance, not sure what I'd do next. At this point, I had exhausted all my energy.

"Help!" I screeched, my throat dry.

All the 'stranger danger' crap came flying back to me and I kept yelling. Surprisingly, the three didn't try to keep me quiet. I stopped after I realized it was pointless. As I looked around I realized all the other people weren't moving. It was like someone pushed the 'pause' button on a movie.

"Aria…" said the nice cop, he got my attention "We're trying to help you. Please let us help." He sounded almost pathetic.

I had given up fighting by now; I was too tired and figured if they could stop a mall full of people, I would be no problem. A dark screen passed in front of my eyes and I no longer saw his face. My vision grew darker and I went limp in Arthur's arms. The last thing I remembered was the pain in my foot and the hum of someone's voice…

* * *

My face was warm. So was the rest of me. I was lying in a bed. It wasn't mine though. I sat up too suddenly and winced.

"Oh! Lie back down, mum said you should rest." said a small voice beside me.

I turned to my left and found a girl, a bit younger than me, sitting on a chair. She had red hair and her face was spotted with freckles. Why did she look familiar? I remembered Arthur had red hair. Then it came rushing back to me.

"Where am I? Who are you? What do you want?" I demanded a bit more forceful than I planned.

She looked taken back. "Um I'm Ginny. I- I don't really... I'll go get someone." She said quickly and rushed out the door.

Looking at myself I realized I was in a nightgown. But more importantly, the pain in my legs was gone. They were a little sore but it didn't compare to how I felt before. I flung the covers off me. Not even a scratch nor crooked toe! There was a tall bottle on the side table; _Skele-Mend_. I stood up and got a head rush. I sat on the edge of the bed, dizzy. I was somewhat reenergized but still out of it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Had I been in control of my motor abilities, I'd have tried to run but all I could do was sit there dumbly and wait.

In walked the nice cop and two women; one was a red head-big surprise there- and was a bit on the chubby side, the other was older and wearing green robes and square glasses, she looked like she meant business.

"Dear, best lie back down. You haven't gotten all of your strength back." Said the red headed woman as she hurried to me side and forced me to lie down. I half wanted to throw her off but restrained myself, trying to keep civil since they had the upper hand.

"Where am I? And who are you guys?" I asked, my voice calmer than I felt.

"I'm Molly Weasley, dear," she said giving me a smile, "Here, I'll fix you something before dinner; you haven't eaten in a good two days."

"Two days?!" I exclaimed, causing her to jump.

"Yes, you've been out cold ever since my Arthur and Remus, here, brought you back." She gestured to the nice cop. "Now you rest, dear." She said and left the room.

The other woman stayed in the doorway, she looked me over while the nice cop sat where Ginny was.

"Nice to see you're awake." He said looking tired but with the same smile he gave in the interrogation room.

I didn't say anything. A few nice faces won't win over my trust so easily. I still hadn't a clue who-or what- these people were. Not to mention what they wanted with me! He looked over his shoulder at the stern looking woman; she nodded to him, "I'll go inform Dumbledore. He wanted to know when…" She nodded at me and he seemed to understand. Without a word to me, she left.

I looked over to the open window. The sun was about to set, a bit of red sat on the horizon. I wondered what floor I was on and if I could survive another fall…

"I hope your feeling better. You had quite a few injuries and had lost a lot of energy." He waited for a response. None came but I turned away from the window.

"I suppose we haven't been properly introduced, Remus Lupin," he said and extended his hand. I considered it a moment, I almost didn't shake it but I caught sight of his eyes. They held warmth and made you immediately feel comfortable. Was this a spell? I shook his hand.

"Aria Reeve, though I'm sure your knew that already." I said bitterly.

He looked sad but said nothing, obviously showing he _had_ known. What else did they know about me?

"What do you want from me?" I asked, half not wanting to hear the answer.

He paused. "I don't think we should discuss that until the others arrive."

"The others? The other what? Who are you people?!"

He went to answer but the woman-Molly- came in carrying a tray with a steaming bowl.

"Here we are now, eat up." she said setting the tray beside me.

"Oh um thanks but I'm not hungry." I lied. Thoughts of poison crossed my mind. Now was a great time to be paranoid!

"Nonsense, dear, you need to get your strength back. Oh that reminds me! Its time for your Pepper-Up Potion." She shuffled behind Lupin and grabbed a bottle next to the skeleton juice and poured a spoonful. Wait, where did that spoon come from?

I opened my mouth to protest but she slipped the spoon and its contents inside. I was about to spit it out when Lupin clapped me on the back causing me to swallow.

"That should put you right." The damned lady said as I started choking.

Shit! Was that poison?! I was about to stick a finger down my throat to throw it up but a strange sensation occurred. A warm feeling spread throughout my body, this of course could've been the poison killing all of my cells but I was too curious to stop it. Within a half a minute I felt energized like I could have ran ten miles! So it wasn't poison; at least not a fast acting one.

She nodded at the bowl, "Chicken soup, nothing fancy but it always does the trick."

"Oh… cant I'm allergic." I lied again, for some reason I didn't want to offend her. Maybe if I kept polite, they'd do the same. I wasn't really up for another round of the fox and the dogs.

A series of loud cracks came from the direction of downstairs; it was too far off to be on this floor.

"Oh! They're here!" she said as if the guests were early to her tea party and ran off to them.

Lupin watched her go then turned to me, "If you're not planning on eating I think its best if we go downstairs; we could answer your questions and hopefully you can answer some of ours."

Although I didn't like the idea of being outnumbered again, I couldn't see myself, even with this burst of energy, outrunning a crapload of them a second time, especially without neutral zone. This was their territory and I had no choice but to play by their rules… for now at least.

I nodded, "Fine."

He stood, smiling again. "Can you walk?" he asked offering an arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I didn't want to show weakness though the first few stumbles I called steps were did that despite me. I ended up grabbed his sleeve to steady myself and we walked down a hall. It was lined with heads of ugly creatures, like hunters mounted heads of deer they killed. I was repulsed but didn't turn away from them.

I heard Molly shouting at someone about putting ears away then a group of red heads ran up the stairs. It was a girl, Ginny, and three red headed boys that I presumed were siblings. The two tallest, and twins at that, were laughing but stopped when they saw me and Lupin. They stared as we walked by.

"Best stay in your rooms," Lupin told them.

At the top of the staircase, there were curtains, hiding something. I had an urge to peek behind them but refrained. The living room was empty. We headed for the kitchen. Lupin gave me an encouraging smile before opening the door. Then in those few seconds, realization struck me like a ton of bricks. My parents, the demons, the hospital, these people; no matter what happened after this, my life was over.

* * *

AN: Okay… I KNOW you people are out there! I've gotten almost 300 hits but the last review I got was… LAST YEAR! gasps and faints A 'good' or 'bad' would work fine… Don't make me beg…


	6. Reality makes less sense than fiction

Chapter Five: Reality makes less sense than fiction

I held my breath and stepped into the room. There was a long table with roughly twenty people seated. I recognized a few, Arthur and Molly I spotted first because of their red hair then the business woman in green and then the other man that chased me in the mall. At the head of the table a man rose. He was wearing long purple robes and glasses but his most noticeable feature was his long white beard which he had tucked into his belt. A modern day Merlin! I sensed a power from his as he approached us.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," he said shaking my hand. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Now that he was closer, I saw he had bright blue eyes. I felt as if he was looking into my soul; I broke eye contact. "Aria Reeve." I said for formality's sake.

I saw Lupin take his seat in the middle of the table, I half wanted to keep him close-I was at least familiar with him... sort of. Dumbledore led me to the front. I hated limelight. He gestured to the seat to his left; it was across from the stern woman in green. She gave me a once over before turning her attention to Dumbledore who was still standing. I looked around the table as he introduced me.

"As I'm sure you already know, we have a very important guest." He began and I tried to zone out; I didn't want to make myself any more nervous than I was.

Again I took in the people around me; the majority was wearing robes but a few chose normal clothes, well, normal in my tastes. Only a few odd looking people caught my attention though I didn't stare for too long. One was a man sitting next to the woman in green; he was paler than I and that was saying something! Though I suppose his choice of all black attire didn't help nor did his black hair. It fell just above his shoulders and looked neglected. Was mine that bad? His gaze turned to me. I froze. The two darkest eyes I've ever seen met my own. My tough survivor front crumbled under his stare, for a moment I felt like vomiting out of fear. Why? I'm still not sure. I was transfixed, unable to tear my eyes away from his, like a snake is said hypnotize its prey before devouring them. His eyes narrowed then flickered back to Dumbledore. What the crap just happened?!

I averted my eyes from him, harder than you think, and glanced over the other faces at the table. One other man unnerved me. He looked scraggly and had a large blue eye that watched me while the other normal one looked up at Dumbledore. Upon closer inspection I noticed a chunk of his nose missing. His head quickly turned in my direction as I turned my attention back to Dumbledore, not wanting to freak myself out anymore.

Then I realized he had stopped speaking and was seated, staring politely at me. As was everyone else. No smiles. No greetings. Just stares. Even Lupin wasn't smiling. Just grim looks from everyone. Was I expected to say something? Did he ask a question?

"Um hi…" I said unsure of myself. Immediately, I felt like an idiot.

"Aria, can you tell us what happened that night when your parents were killed?" asked Dumbledore softly. It seemed like he was repeating it.

I shook my head._ I_ was the one that had been chased and practically kidnapped, if anyone, _I_ was going to be asking the questions.

"Tell me who you all are first." I said, tempting them.

He nodded, "We are the Order of the Phoenix, an organization made to fight off an evil wizard named Voldemort." He said slowly, letting me absorb it.

"Wizard? Volde-wart? What's this have to do with me?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, "We believe you may be able to help us in defeating him."

"What? How? I'm just a kid!" I exclaimed, sitting up straighter.

"That may be true but you have showed a power beyond that of our knowledge."

"Power?" I remembered the hand dryer; he couldn't be talking about that? "Wait, are you telling me I'm a… wizard?"

"Not quite… although you do have magic in your veins, it's not like ours… its older and in some ways… stronger. I wish I could tell you more but I, myself, do not fully understand it."

I mulled it over. I believed it for the most part, hell, after demons, buying that I'm magical wasn't that far fetched. It at least explained a few things.

"Alright… but this is all new to me, how am I supposed to help kill a wizard? If he's so big and tough, how is a kid going to make a difference?" I asked.

He smiled, "You would be surprised."

A few others smiled though I seemed to miss something. He spoke again, "If you decide to help us, we can, perhaps, progress you in magic, teach you what we can, and hopefully find out more about your abilities."

"So basically… you want to beef me up to kill your enemy?" I asked rather bluntly.

Yes, I _was _pressing my luck today! No whammy, no whammy! (Whoever got that allusion, I applaud thee)

"Voldemort is as much our enemy as yours, trust me. Had I the power to defeat him I would but instead I must ask for your assistance." He said sadly.

That was a 'yes', I thought to myself. Time to weight my options and choose the least crappy...

"Oh course, you are free to decline. In such a case, I will personally take you back and sort out all affairs with the hospital and the police."

Well that finished it. I didn't have a home to go back to, it was either help them or go back to the loony bin.

I repressed a sigh. "Fine, I'll help you."

He beamed, "Wonderful. Now if you're up to it-"

He was interrupted by a loud crack. A grizzled looking man stood in the room, his eyes were bloodshot and bags hung low under his eyes. He seemed drunk. He wobbled over to Dumbledore and bent down, I happened to catch what he said.

"Now don' get excited but the boy's 'ad a little mishap." He said above a whisper. His breath stank of alcohol and just general halitosis.

Immediately Dumbledore stood up, faster than I thought a man his age could move. "Explain yourself." He demanded. His eyes no longer had that annoying shine.

"Well, a few dementors found their way to 'im,"

"Dementors!?" shouted the man with the large eye.

"Relax. 'E fought 'em off alright. Figgy's takin' 'im 'ome." He said quickly.

"Where were you?" exclaimed the woman across from me. "It was your shift!"

"Well I just stepped off for a bit… not too long, just," he stammered trying to think on his feet.

"I have to get to the Ministry, they'll be sure to cause trouble." Said Dumbledore walking the length of the table. "The Advanced Guard is to retrieve the boy when all is clear but until then make sure he stays with his guardians, its crucial."

He turned to me, "Dreadfully sorry to leave in such a hurry but this is most urgent. I'll come to work more out with you when I can, until then…" Then he teleported out of the room with a bang. These people sure knew how to make an exit!

The table went into a frenzy of people popping out and grouping together. I spotted Arthur and a few other people leave. The ones that stayed hurried about; I saw one stressed man frantically scribbling on a piece of paper. Someone put the arm around my shoulders and guided me towards the door.

"Here now, Aria, just stay in your room. I'll bring dinner up to you." Said Molly walking me to the stairs, out of the confusion.

I started up the stairs in a bit of a daze. "I-I'm not really hungry, thanks." I said and kept walking, not giving her a chance to protest.

I closed the door to 'my room' and sat on the bed. The bowl of soup was gone, not that I had any intention of eating; I couldn't stomach anything. This was heavy! I can do magic. It sort of made sense but was just so hard to accept. I put out the lights and crawled into bed. Right away I knew I couldn't sleep.

You know the feeling you get when you stay over someone's house? I had that, the awkward uncomfortable feeling that keeps you from closing your eyes. I stared into the darkness watching the unfamiliar shadows morph and change shape, or at least I imagined they did. I was on my back, a position I never sleep in, whenever I turned on my side, I felt vulnerable as if something were to crawl out of the darkness and attack me. At this point anything was possible!

I forced my eyes shut and wished myself to sleep. Nothing's going to get me, I told myself though I knew it wasn't guaranteed. I started to drift off right when I heard shouting. I bolted upright. I wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was still dark. The yelling was coming from the room next to me; I couldn't make out words just that it sounded like a male's voice. I was tempted to eavesdrop but refrained. Two dulled cracks came from the room. I couldn't hear anything else after that. Again, I couldn't get back to sleep. After five minutes of shifting shadows, I turned the lights back on. Screw this.

* * *

For the second time, I awoke in an unfamiliar bed, not counting the times at the hospital of course. The smell of breakfast waded into the room; the door was open meaning someone must have came in to check on me. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had desperately wished to wake up, all of this having been some nightmare and saying something along the lines of 'That's the last time I eat mom's tuna casserole before bed!' But those times where over and done with. Too bad I didn't appreciate those moments when they were more than memories… I fought off a dull ache in my chest. Not now. I shivered, feeling eyes on me. I glanced around the room, I was alone.

I was still in the nightgown from before and felt dumb for having to wear it to breakfast. If I was home, it'd be okay but pajamas made me feel defenseless, probably since I had been wearing them for months in that damned hospital. I attempted to find the clothes I came in with but found nothing. I left the room and quietly walked down the head-filled hall. I reached the landing which was empty and paused. I could see the door. I could leave and never deal with them again. They wouldn't know where to look… then again I wouldn't know where to go. I had no idea where I was and had no money. I pursed my lips; I had to stick it out some more.

The kitchen was full of people. Mostly red heads but I spotted three others, a man, girl and boy. A few heads turned towards me but most carried on with their conversations. Molly spotted me and rushed over.

"OH! Dear, you're up, here, sit down. I'll fetch you breakfast."

The table was mostly crowded so I was forced next to the dark haired boy. His green eyes looked at me and upon seeing me for the first time, turned all the way in his seat to get a better look. In that first moment, immediately, I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. I couldn't quite place what the feeling was but something told me that I would totally and completely…hate him!

* * *

AN: Reviews would be greatly appreciated...


	7. Careful What You Wish For

Chapter Six: Careful What You Wish For

He introduced himself as Harry. I politely ignored him. This action, I know, goes against my 'keep the peace' plan but I figured being rude was better than straight up telling him to buzz off. I didn't know if he was about to further his attempt at conversation because Molly brought me a plate of food. I thanked her earnestly. By now I had worked up a great appetite and despite my mood, dug into breakfast.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice in front of me said.

I looked up to find the girl, other than Ginny, watching me nervously. She had brown hair, a bit on the messy side, and her face, like Ginny, was dominated by freckles. I raised my eyebrows indicating she should continue.

She cast her eyes down and back, "You must be Aria, right?"

I looked at her coolly. "Nope."

* * *

The rest of my stay at Grimmauld Place as it was called was uneventful and pretty boring. I would have it no other way. I was having enough trouble coping with the last few months; I didn't need a bunch of gossipy teens prying crap out of me. God knows the other ones would do that! They kept encouraging me to interact in some way, they'd all try to strike up conversations at meals but I gave short snippy answers and when asked if I wanted to hang out I had said I'd rather learn to breathe underwater(it was the Potter kid that had asked). Of course when he replied that it was easy to learn, I got ticked off and slammed the door in his face.

I could tell Molly was worried about my anti social tendencies and even made Lupin try to talk with me. I said more to him than anyone though it couldn't be considered a conversation. He did most of the talking and I just shrugged from time to time or threw out a word or so.

Then came the time when I was to leave. To go to, what did Dumbledore call it? Hogwarts. It was a magic school or whatever. Just what I needed… school. Yippee. I got from Lupin that I was going to attend like a normal student, only I'd have private lessons after hours as well as normal classes. They didn't want to raise suspicions with a random kid running around the school. Defense Against the Dark Arts would be my main focus though, seeing as it was a dark wizard I was supposed to kill, it made sense.

Lupin came to pick me up on August twelfth. Earlier that day, Arthur had taken Harry somewhere; I hadn't cared to ask where. I had been sharing clothes with the two girls, Ginny and Hermione, I felt uncomfortable the whole time doing so. Thankfully, Molly had made me a dress to wear; it was knee length and a light blue color. It wasn't exactly my taste but it was better than nothing.

They took me to Diagon Alley which had a bunch of magic shops where I'd find most of the things I'd need to train. The first stop was a place called Ollivander's which sold wands. Even though Lupin said from what he saw, I didn't need one but it was better to be safe than sorry. Ollivander's was run by an old man with piercing silvery eyes and a curiosity about him.

He looked at me strangely. "You're a bit too old for getting your first wand." He told me.

I took a breath, trying to think up an excuse. To my relief, Lupin who was behind me, spoke, "She was raised by muggles and only now decided to pursue a magical life."

Ollivander nodded though he seemed unconvinced. He first brought out a short dark wand made from mahogany. Nothing happened. He then tried one from rosewood with a dragon heartstring. Nothing. I thought something would happen with the ten inch willow, third try's the charm, you know? But again, nothing happened. I went through about six wands with no response. I was getting agitated and about ready to call it all off.

"Here, better luck with this one. Seven inch yew, springy with a unicorn hair core."

I grabbed it and right away my hand tingled. There was a slight glow but it faded almost immediately. Ollivander brightened. "I was beginning to think you were a muggle yourself."

I gave a half hearted laugh that sounded faker than I expected.

"How much will that be?" asked Lupin.

Ollivander furrowed his brows. "We might be able to find a more suitable wand for her. The one she has seemed uncertain."

"No, this will due." Lupin said. "How much?"

He hesitated then replied, "Ten sickles and three knuts."

Lupin gave him some coins and we left. We went to a few book stores where I got various textbooks, some seemed rather interesting, paper, ink and quills, pens were not used here… Yeah, right, wait till I find a Staples or some convenience store! Next, we went to a clothing shop. I read the sign before we entered, Twillfit and Tatting's. There was already a customer there, a woman with long blond hair and a snippy voice.

"You told me they'd be ready by today! My husband and I have graced you with our business only because you have proved reliable and satisfactory." She said angrily.

"I'm deeply sorry, Mrs. Malfoy but I'm afraid our shipment of velvet arrived late. We couldn't finish your set of robes without it." The owner said.

"This is unacceptable!" she snapped and stomped her foot.

"Please, they'll be ready tomorrow and the cost will be deducted for your trouble." He said almost, pleading.

"Fine, but they had better be nothing short of perfect."

She turned and saw us, Lupin first then me. She first looked disgusted then confused then degusted again. Her nostrils flared and she stormed out of the shop, a bell ringing behind her.

The owner wiped his brow. "Can I help you?"

I got a few sets of robes. I wasn't too picky so we got out of there pretty fast. I suppose they weren't _that_ bad but I couldn't help but feel like I was dressing up for Halloween. He and I had a great number of bags and boxes by then and were grateful we were done getting supplies.

"I don't know about you but I sure know I worked up an appetite." He said suddenly looking at me. "How 'bout it?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

We settled on a small restaurant and sat near the window. We ordered and waited for our meals. I mostly looked outside at the passing wizards and witches. It was so unbelievable that an entire civilization could exist without anyone outside it knowing.

"Aria?"

I turned to him.

"I know you must be feeling confused and maybe scared but-"

"Don't tell me how I'm feeling." I said evenly.

He frowned. "I'm trying to let you know that you're not alone in this. We're all here for you if you ever need to talk." He said seriously. "I'm here, especially."

I stared for a moment. "How am I not alone in this?" I asked. "I'm not like any of you and have no idea what I'm doing here or what's going on. None of you have any idea what I'm going through, to be completely different from everyone around."

He looked at me sadly, "I know that feeling better than you think."

"What do you mean?"

He seemed to hesitate.

"Here you are." The waitress said setting out plates down in front of us.

He gave a mutter of thanks and I sort of grunted at her. Yes, I'm oh so lady like. He didn't answer my question and I didn't ask him again. The sun was just starting to turn an orange color when we finished. Dumbledore was supposed to meet us at the gates of Hogwarts. I was nervous. For some reason, Dumbledore scared me, not a lot but enough to make me uneasy whenever I heard his name.

We apparated there, something I wasn't fond of. As expected, Dumbledore stood waiting for us, or rather me.

"Remus," he smiled and patted Lupin on the back.

Lupin smiled at him and in a somewhat steady voice said, "Professor,"

Don't tell me he's a teacher! I'd take_ anyone_ over him!

"I take it the hearing went well?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Everything went according to plan." He turned to me.

"Aria, seems you've made out well." Dumbledore said looking at my bags.

"Uh yeah, thanks." I said uncertain.

"If alls well here, I must be going." Lupin said after awhile stepping back.

"Of course, Remus, thank you for helping out."

He nodded, "Any time." He said looking at me and apparated.

"We'd best get you situated." Dumbledore said walking past the iron gates.

I lagged behind, trying to gather all of my bags.

"Just leave those, I'll have them sent to your room."

Hesitantly I followed him into the castle. It was a typical place where I'd expect Dracula to live only it was slightly less frightening. He led through several halls until we reached his office. He told me to sit in an armchair across from his desk. I was vaguely reminded of the interrogation room. He took an old hat down from a shelf and sat in his desk.

"Here at Hogwarts, our students are sorted into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw,

Hufflepuff or Slytherin." He began. "I believe you know a few students here."

I gave him a confused look.

"The young ones that you stayed with at Grimmauld Place." He explained, "All of which are Gryffindors."

To hell with Gryffindor then.

_Strange magic… You're not a witch, are you?_

I blinked. "Excuse me?"

Dumbledore looked at me oddly, holding a small bowl of yellow candies. "I only asked if you would care for a lemon drop."

I shook my head. "No thanks…"

_I could never talk to people in their mind without sitting on their head. Are you doing this?_

I furrowed my brow. "I'm not doing anything"

Dumbledore looked confused. "I'm sorry?"

_Confident though not particularly at this moment… brave, oh yes Gryffindor would suit you… though… there is a stream of trickery in you… cunning… traits of a Slytherin… not too often do I come across such mixed qualities…_

It's the hat, I realized suddenly. Only now did I see that the folds in it roughly made out eyes and a mouth.

Can you hear me? I thought.

_Of course I can. Now, do you have any inclination towards one house?_

I don't really care just as long as it isn't Gryffindor.

_Really now? Interesting… Well if you're sure…_

"Slytherin!" the hat shouted out of nowhere.

Was that really necessary? I thought but no response came from the hat.

Dumbledore had been watching, slightly fascinated. "Curious…" he shook his head. "I'm sure you just want to get settled in. Not many teachers here stay over the summer but fortunately, your Head of House happens to be here."

He turned to a portrait. "Excuse me, would you be as so kind to fetch Severus for me."

The man in the portrait nodded and walked out of the painting. That's kind of cool…

"Professor Snape teaches Potions here and is a member of the Order of the Phoenix as well as I, so keep in mind that you may confide in him."

I nodded. "Right."

"You called, Headmaster?" a deep voice came from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

For the second time in my life, my eyes met cold dark ones. It was the man from before, the goth one in all black that made me uncomfortable. There was no way my luck was this bad.

"Ah, Professor Snape," began Dumbledore, "It seems, Ms. Reeve, here, has become a fellow Slytherin."

Snape looked at me uninterested. "How… delightful."

"Could you show her to the dorm, Severus?"

"Oh course, sir." He gave me a sour look and motioned for me to follow.

"I'll see you at dinner, Aria." Dumbledore called before the door closed.

As I followed him through the maze of corridors and staircases I couldn't help but recall my previous comment. _'I'd take anyone over him!'_ I wish I could take that back! Compared to Snape, Dumbledore's my best friend!

AN: I'm looking for a pairing... Any suggestions?


	8. Inner Demons Are the Least of My Worries

Chapter Seven: Inner Demons Are the Least of My Worries!

Snape was a pretty fast walker so I was spared having to create meager small talk with him; I probably wouldn't have anyway even if I _hadn't_ been preoccupied with making sure I didn't trip and fall on my face. We went down a number of staircases until we hit the entrance area; he led me through a door off to the side that I hadn't noticed before. The further we descended the steps, the louder our footsteps echoed and bounced through the halls. It was reasonably cooler and horribly dark down there despite the few lanterns hanging on the stone walls. The hairs on my neck stood up almost immediately and I suddenly felt wary, either because I was alone with Snape or because I was surrounded by the dark- then again, it was probably because I was engulfed by the dark _with_ Snape. Although he was supposedly one of the good guys, I couldn't help but feel as if he could spin around and kill me. Hell, anyone here could, not just him. I didn't really trust any of them.

He stopped in front of a wall. He turned to me and I shrank back.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room; in case you ever need to get in, the password is 'pure blood'." He said and the wall started to hum.

I stepped back as the wall began sliding apart. It stopped when a large room was revealed. There was a fireplace which was currently extinguished, many black couches and chairs, and elaborate green hangings and rugs. I was about to step into it when Snape spoke.

"You won't be staying here." He said. "Due to your situation, you will be staying in your own private chambers. They're just this way."

He started walking and expected me to follow. I did with a bit of reluctance; I really wanted to check out the common room. As we walked further, I heard the wall slid back into place. There were a few doors I was curious about but I didn't bother to ask him. Something told me he wasnt thrilled about being a tour guide. About the fifth door into the corridor, he turned to face me.

"This is where you'll be staying. The password, by default, is Salazar; however you are able to change it at will. If you choose to do so, I will need the new password." Snape said, "… for safety purposes, of course." He added.

"Of course," I echoed, not liking the sound of that. "And where do _you_ sleep? You know, for safety purposes." I smirked.

He narrowed his eyes. "That is unimportant. If, for whatever reason, you must reach someone, there is a floo network set up within the fireplaces. All you would have to do is simply floo to the Headmaster's office." He said, knowing full well I had no idea what he was talking about- the prick.

"If you have no more questions, I will be here at eight o' clock to fetch you for dinner. Don't be late." He said, growing irritated.

I didn't have the chance to argue for he immediately stalked off. I rolled my eyes. Just great. Now that he was gone, I could inspect my the place. The door had delicate carvings of snakes running up and down it and in the center was a crest, also with a snake. I leaned in closer to read the words: Slytherin.

I quickly looked around, feelings uneasy standing in the empty corridor. I felt as if someone was watching me but I shrugged it off as just my imagination and paranoia. I opened the door which, I assumed, had been unlocked as Snape said the password. What was it again? Salamander? Oh well, I'd just change it later…

I reached for a light switch, only to realize there wasn't one. Of course. I stood by the door, ready to run in case something leapt out of me. This is stupid, I thought, shaking my head. I began to walk forward when I hit something hard and fell over.

"Damn it!" I hissed, touching my injured knee. "Can I get some light here?!"

A hearth to my left, flared to life and four large lanterns on the walls started glowing. I stared, somewhat shocked.

"Um, thanks." I said to no one in particular.

I looked beside me to see that it was my bags that had tripped me. I got to my feet and looked around. It was mostly set up like the Slytherin common room, only less furniture and it was slightly smaller. On either side of the fireplace were large bookshelves, each filled to maximum capacity. I stood in front of the mantel and admired the portrait above it. It was of a man with long black hair and a beard; his eyes were harsh and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He glared down at me and crossed his arms in a disapproving manner. I turned away from him and went to check out the rest of the place, _my chambers_. I could have laughed.

A small staircase led to my room. The room itself was circular, much like Dumbledore's office, and had a candlelit chandelier in the center. There was a huge bed with a sheer green curtain around it; I decided I'd look at it before bed. Next to it was a side table on which was an oil lamp, I also had a dresser, vanity and a large mirror. There were two doors in the room, both unexplored. I picked the one on the right.

"What's behind door number one?" I asked aloud and opened it.

A bathroom. All stone. In the middle was an in-ground tub, the size of a child's inflatable swimming pool. To the side was a mirror and sink and- to my utter joy- a toilet. After seeing all the lanterns, I had begun wondering how far behind these people were. I remembered in history learning about the medieval toilet system consisting of merely a hole. I've never been happier about plumbing! Taking a closer look at the bathtub, I saw that there were five knobs. On and off too simple?

The clock from the other room struck seven- one hour to go. I then went to peek inside the other door and- just as I thought, a closet. It was empty so there wasn't really that much to check out. I shut the door and went back into the main room. I dragged my belongings up to my bedroom and started to unpack. I took out one of my new robes and opened my dresser to put it away. There was a slight thud at my feet and I looked down to find my mother's bloody head.

For a moment, I could only stare. I dropped the robe and stepped back, mouth open. Her dead eyes stared up at me and her mouth moved in silent words. I kept backing up until I hit the foot board of my bed. I stared as a pair of huge burning eyes appeared low in the back of the dresser and slowly moved forward. All the while, I heard crunching sounds, the sound of bone snapping. The eyes were so close now, it was just within the shadow so that I couldn't see it. A shrill inhuman chuckle. A finger was spit out; it had a wedding ring on it. Blood suddenly poured out from the dresser, soaking the floor. I was shaking like mad. I couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening but as the creature stepped closer. It resembled a child only that it was more likely to have been born of hell than of any earthly woman. Its head was too big for its body and instead of hair, cockroaches clung to its flesh biting and devouring it. Fire burned in its two empty eye sockets and its small mouth was turned up in a sickly grin. It raised its hands to me in almost a hug like gesture; in each palm were two mouths, each with rows of small sharp teeth ready to sink into my skin. As it hopped from the dresser, it put its right hand to my mother's still moving lips, lips that used to kiss me good night, and savagely chewed through them and ripped them off. The blood found its way to me and soaked through my socks and I snapped out of my stupor. Something clicked. I had seen it before!

I sprang to my feet and ran towards the staircase. I fell and crawled down the rest of the steps into the sitting room. My legs felt numb and rubbery and fear shot through me again as I heard its quick footsteps. I got up and with all my effort, managed to the door. I expected it to be locked- isn't it always in horror movies? It opened and I would have thanked God had I not been so scared. I shut the door quickly and collapsed outside. I backed into the wall shaking, my breathing hard. I was waiting for it to slam against the door and wretch it open. But nothing happened. I should have run but I couldn't. That thing was back at my house! That thing was one of the creatures that murdered my parents!

After what seemed like decades, I was able to think again. I tried to steady my breathing but couldn't. I had to get away. I had to find someone. Snape. Dumbledore. Anyone. Or had they set this up? I stopped trying to crawl away. Was this all a trap to kill me? No, I couldn't think like that now. If they wanted me dead, they would've killed me long ago!

I stood on rubber legs and held the wall for support. Any minute that hell child could burst through the door and slaughter me. I headed towards the common room, maybe Snape was there. It was a long shot but it was all I had. Once I gained momentum I left the wall. I kept imagining the demon chasing me but I was so petrified I could only manage a jog. It was like in nightmares where you could never move as fast as you wanted to, as if someone had tied bags of cement to your ankles.

I reached the wall. This was it right? The password. I couldn't think of it. I looked down the corridor waiting to see the creature; the flames of the lanterns flickered in a slight draft. Just like its eyes. Open, please open.I feebly hit the wall in an attempt to force it open. I realized tears were pouring down my cheeks. I couldn't stop seeing the image of my mother. I slid down the wall in despair.

"Someone help…" I cried. "Please…help me…"

There I was, that girl from not that long ago making her reappearance. I was scared out of my wits and nothing near resourceful or cunning- that damned old hat had been wrong! I was shaking and crying like a stupid child. I noticed with a misplaced interest that my nose was running; it always came as a pair, tears and snot. I wiped the back of my hand across my face in an attempt to clear away the most of it. I was about to try and get out of the dungeons, it couldn't be anything else, when I heard footsteps approaching. My heart quickened but I sat rooted to the spot, submitting to whatever fate dealt me.

Snape came into the light of the nearest lantern and upon seeing me, drew his wand. I almost believed he was here to finish the job but he never pointed his wand at me. He glanced around the corridor and rushed to my side. He kneeled in front of me.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

I shook my head. I couldn't even describe what just took place. He put his hand on my shoulder and my eyes, which had been previously fixed on one of his black buttons, moved to his face. He looked concerned and shocked; he surely hadn't expected to find me a crying wreck before dinner.

"Ms. Reeve, you have to tell me what happened." He said in a tone that wasn't laced with anything negative. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me what's wrong."

I gulped and took a few shaky breaths. What do I say?

"I- I- t- the d-dre-" I stuttered and gave up.

My eyes drifted back to the door to my room. He followed my gaze.

"Wait here," he ordered and stood.

"No!" I yelled, finding my voice and startling him.

I gripped the hem of his robes, remembering the hell child's cackle. I didn't want him going in there! I couldn't let him just die! I didn't particularly like him but I wasn't going to let him get slaughtered. I couldn't let him or anybody else get killed like my parents. Another pain washed through me and I had to fight to suppress bursting into a fresh batch of tears.

Snape grabbed my hands and tried gently prying them loose. "Let go, I'll be right back in a moment."

I shook my head and swallowed. "Get me the fuck out of here, Professor." I warned in the calmest and sanest tone I could in the circumstances given.

He looked me in the eye and immediately recognition and dread spread across his features. I don't know how, it was as if he read my mind, but in that moment, he knew why I had been crying. He knew exactly what we were dealing with.

Demons.

AN: First real dive into the plot! Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
